


How To Ruin A Surprise

by Leni



Series: The Kindness of Strangers [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: "I have a stack of texts to translate, Rumple. Please take care of your son?""'My' son?" He raised one eyebrow. "I firmly remember you being part of the process, my love."





	

**Author's Note:**

> woodel68 prompted: 'rattle'.

Rumpelstiltskin was welcome home by the gratefulness on his wife's face as she rushed over to him, herding the squalling two-year-old to his side. Belle smiled at him in greeting, then guided their son's hand to clutch at his papa's pants and, sure the boy had his balance, gave Rumpelstiltskin a quick peck on the cheek and then retreated, heading for the library he'd tried to recreate after the one he'd gifted to her a lifetime ago.

He automatically put a hand on Samuel's head, petting the soft dark hair and ignoring the tears and snot getting rubbed into his clothes as the boy hid his face against his leg. He made a soothing noise, at a loss as to the cause for the tantrum, then decided to haul Samuel up and go after his wife for an explanation.

"Belle?"

"Don't give him the candy," she called out, raising her voice as Samuel screeched louder at the instruction. When Rumpelstiltskin reached the door, she had already been pulling books and scrolls from the shelves, obviously too focused to have noticed his entrance. His soft knock made her glance up, and a worried frown presented itself when she realized he was hauling Samuel around. A quick check told her his leg wasn't giving him trouble, so she returned to her work, trusting him to know the limits his broken ankle imposed on him. "He already had some, and you know how he'll have nothing for dinner if he fills himself on sweets. And don't laugh!"

Rumpelstiltskin, who had been smirking at the thought of his sweet tooth being passed down so successfully, pulled up a serious expression. "I see," he said gravely.

Belle wasn't fooled. "Do _not_ give him the candy, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Of course."

Samuel turned to his papa with a betrayed expression, and turned on the volume of his wailing to maximum capacity.

Rumpelstiltskin winced, fearing for his eardrums. 

Belle turned to him with a pleading expression. "I have a stack of texts to translate, Rumple. _Please_ take care of your son?"

"'My' son?" He raised one eyebrow. "I firmly remember you being part of the process, my love."

Belle rewarded his fond memories with a glare. "Go. Distract him."

"Fine, fine," he told her, turning around and reminding himself that one did not turn deaf this easily. He returned to the sitting room, talking loudly to try and drown his son's sobs. The boy had a healthy set of lungs, at least. "Let's see what - hey, look, Sammy, your mom left out some toys over here. See... Hm, what's this? I haven't seen any of these in a while..."

"Rumple, wait!"

He had already picked up the shiniest object in the small pile of old toys and clothes. The merry twinkle of the silver rattle made Samuel stop crying at least. Rumpelstiltskin smiled, then turned to Belle, who had hurried over for some reason. "Trip down memory lane?" he asked, smiling softly as he reached for one tiny set of baby shoes that Belle herself had knit years ago. Then he shook the rattle again, this time tapping it against Samuel's nose. "Though maybe our boy hasn't outgrown this one yet, eh?"

This time Samuel giggled when the rattle bopped against his forehead, reaching out for the toy.

Rumpelstiltskin let him have it, turning to Belle with a smile of relief at having found something to quiet down their son. His smile faltered at her sudden paleness. "Belle?"

"It was going to be a surprise," she whispered.

Rumpelstiltskin almost asked what she meant, but then he took in the baby toys and baby clothes. His eyes widened and when he repeated her name, both knew that he was really asking for confirmation. " _Belle_?" 

She met his eyes. Smiled. And nodded.

He had started to grin before he was awkwardly hurrying back to her, Samuel still secured in one arm. He draped the other around his wife, laughing happily as he kissed her. Then laughed harder when the rattle smacked against his head, protesting the sudden jostling.

Belle laughed too.

"I know you're busy," Rumpelstiltskin whispered, voice full of emotion even as he let her go, "but I want you to know that I really want us to sit down so I can hold you."

Belle looked at him, her smile blossoming. She gave a little shrug, as if it were no big deal, even with her eyes were gleaming with happy tears too. "I guess I can spare a couple minutes," she said, throwing her arms around him, and kissing her son's cheeks in apology for the squishing, before she kissed Rumpelstiltskin soundly on the lips. "Or a whole hour."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded happily, already shepherding his little family to the couch.

It wasn't the happiest day of his life yet. But it definitely was a step in the right direction.

 

The End  
02/12/16


End file.
